Red Robin: Talon in a haystack
by burnedboy95
Summary: just read the story k? ;  changed to T for future violence.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO DC COMICS (HONESTLY DO YOU THINK IF I OWNED BATMAN I WOULD BE WASTING MY TIME JUST WRITING FANFICTION?). **

**Red Robin Talon in a haystack**

**Chapter one**

France was nice Tim always expected that it would be, what with all the pictures and videos of France that he saw.

Tim… Red Robin was stationed in France for an assignment for Batman incorporated, the global  
>operation that Batman created to protect the world on a global scale.<p>

Red Robin's job was to recruit someone and give him the gear and uniform that Batman created for a new hero to be called Talon all of which was stored in the briefcase Tim clutched in his left hand.

"Find a guy, turn him into a superhero…easy" He mumbled to himself as he left the airport for the hotel.

"I'm gonna have just loads of fun here."

It wasn't long after Tim arrived at the hotel that he had changed into his Red Robin uniform and went out to look for someone worthy to fight the scum in France.

As he lept from rooftop to rooftop he thought over how not long ago he was here trying to find proof that Bruce Wayne, the Batman, wasn't dead. Now that Bruce is back it felt weird being in France.

Anyway he needed to get back to what he was here for: finding someone to take up the mantle of Talon.

One guy with the heart, courage, skill and possible childhood issues to be an unsuperpowered superhero.

"Like I said… easy."

**HEY GUYS THAKS FOR READING SORRY THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT BUT IT WAS JUST TO GET STARTED. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW OKAY? **


	2. Hunting

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **

**Red Robin Talon in a haystack **

** CHAPTER TWO  
><strong>**Hunting**

Tim had been in Paris for one week and… nothing.

As he sat down on his hotel room bed he felt even more agitated then when he first had been given his assignment….  
><em>FLASHBACK…<em>

"Are you freaking kidding me?" he voiced to his mentor Bruce Wayne, the Batman, his words echoing throughout the large Bat cave headquarters under Wayne Manor as he finished reading the contents of the file describing his latest mission for 'Batman incorporated'.

"No."

Quick and to the point, just like him "How in hell do you expect me to be able to find a new hero in a place as big as Paris?"

"You'll find someone."

"But…"

"We need new operatives if 'Batman incorporated ' is going to take off."

"True however…"

"I would not give you this assignment if I did not think you could handle it. Was I wrong?"

Again just like Bruce the sly son of a bitch, he made it seem like he was going to let you answer then he takes back the dominance in the conversation.

He didn't even let Tim try and reply that time he just went over to the large computer, sat down and began to type.

The clicks of the keys began to slowly grate at the young crimfighter's mind.

Sighing in defeat Tim walked over to his adoptive father and mentor "Fine I'll take the mission."

"Good I already have the code name and equipment made out but I want you to come up the uniform."

"Of course you do." Tim thought to himself knowing that it wouldn't do any good to get snippy with a man who dresses up like a damn bat every night and beat dangerous people to a pulp. It just wouldn't.

"You have two weeks I suggest you get to work."

END FLASHBACK

And that's how it all went down.

Tim kept reviewing in his mind as he stripped off his red and black uniform and stepped into the shower. It was a good thing that his hotel was owned by Bruce and had a hidden closet for his uniform or he would really be in some trouble. Any other Hotel and he would have been caught his first night but Bruce made sure this room (used specifically for missions in Paris) had cameras that played a prerecorded video of Tim, or whatever member of the Bat family was staying in the room, going to bed or out to some club (normal for the time of day/night that they suited up during).

It was pretty damn helpful, also was the fact that ol' Brucey owned the hotel.

After he stopped the hot water he pulled on a pair of gym shorts and hopped into the lush king size bed the hotels were always a perk when on an out of town mission.

Soon enough he was taken by restless sleep.

Waking up Tim started to go about the routine that he had adopted over the past month.

Wake up  
>Brush teeth<br>work out in hotel gym for an hour and a half  
>go back to room<br>shower  
>eat breakfast<br>enjoy the sights  
>have lunch<br>enjoy more sights  
>flirt with French girls [;)]<br>Have dinner with French girls [;)]  
>do… other things with French girls [ ;) ;)]<br>ditch the girls and go back to the hotel  
>Change<br>Go out hunting for a Talon

"A Talon in a haystack." (A/N: HA!) He mumbled to himself as Red Robin dove off the Terrace outside his hotel room and used his cape as a parachute to glide down to the rooftop a few meters below.

The night then went about its usual course and was almost as boring as his routine before nightfall _except for the French girls. _He smiled to himself recollecting the various women he had met while on this mission.

However his thoughts were interrupted as he heard the sounds of a women screaming.

Looking around Tim saw the source of the screams: A women being chased through the below alley by a gang of six men.

"Oh no you don't." Tim said as he dropped from the building landing in the open space between the woman and thugs that the running had caused.

"what the hell are you?" the one to the left asked a bit scared at the red and black creature before him.

"Red Robin but you can call me 'oof'" he told them rising to his full height His black cloak covering up his body and his hands.

The thug was about to say something when he was stopped by one of Tim's patented discs into his nose and stomach.

"oof!" he cried.

"Told you." Quipped the warrior of justice as he pounded into the fray of goons.

Landing a sidekick into the middle thug he followed up with a backhanded fist and sent the scum to the ground.

Unfortunately Tim underestimated the pack of degenerates he attacked because he soon found himself in over his head.

The larger of the thugs tackled Tim who was busy with some of his smaller cohorts it wasn't long until Tim was pinned to the ground by two other thugs.

"Now let's see what's on the inside of this colorful shell." The leader of the group said taking out a rather large knife.

Tim laid there on the ground a touch of worry creeping into his heart he didn't have a lot of options here these were not even remotely like the Gotham thugs. These guys were tough a number of them trained (save for those he had taken out first) and incredibly strong.

It almost seemed as if Tim was at his end.

However that's just too anticlimactic for Red Robin.

As the thug kneeled down to drive the knife into Tim's chest an unexpected savior came to the rescue.

A pipe smashed against the thugs head and then neck knocking him to the ground unconscious; within moments that same pipe was used to take out the other six goons in movements that seemed inhumanly possible from Tim's view point.

As soon as all the threats were down for the count Tim saw his rescuer for the first time standing still wearing a black hoodie and jeans.

"Who…" before Tim could finish his sentence the man in black lept onto the fire escape located to his left and as quickly as he was there was gone.

Tim stood there dumfounded and a little embarrassed he didn't know what to think EXCEPT that he had found his Talon.

He just needed to find him again.

**HEY PEOPLE SORRY THIS TOOK A LITTLE WHILE TO GET UP I JUST WANTED TO MAKE IT GOOD SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID. K?**


	3. Found then lost Again

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **

**This is a shout out to Jackdaw King Azrael who reminded me about Nightrunner so thank you very much! I had a little brain fart and thought he was in Japan doy, doy, doy. Now back to the story! **

**CHAPTER THREE  
>FOUND THEN LOST AGAIN <strong>

Tim just laid there in the alley still unable to comprehend what had just happened then a shock of realization surged through the young vigilante.

"Hey!"

Of course he finally finds someone to bare the mantle of Talon and he lets him just walk away.

Tim fired a line up to the roof of the building his unknown rescuer climbed up feeling that it was a quicker path then the fire escape that the unknown man took.

Grabbing hold of the ledge he pulled himself up in a lightning quick movement and saw the dark hooded man stand in front of him.

"You okay?" the man asked he couldn't have been much older than Tim.

"I'm cool." Tim replied letting his cloak cover his body again hiding his body "Who are you?" as the question was asked the unknown man jumped over to the next roof top.

"Wait!" Tim cried as he began a chase for his rescuer for the second time in not ten minutes.

The chase did not last long Tim tried as hard as he could but this guy was just too good he jumped and ducked like this was some kind of second nature to him or he was part squirrel. Either way it didn't seem to matter Tim lost sight of him.

"Damn it all."

And with that Tim, realizing it would be a waste of time to try and follow him, decided to go about a different method of finding his mystery man.

Good old fashioned detective work.

He scoured the entire underworld of France trying to find a lead. Tim even went as far as to ask some of the local authorities (much more compliant in France than America).

Yet he still found nothing.

After a few hours of searching Tim stopped to rest on a water tower he found that was close to his position. He sat down with a huff and slammed his fist into the ground.

"Damn!"

"Something wrong Red Robin?"

Tim jolted to his feet turning to see Nightrunner, the Paris representative of Batman incorporated.

"No." he replied in his best Batman like voice.

"Don't kid a kidder kido. What's up?" Nightrunner definitely had a built in lie detector somewhere inside him.

"Batman sent me here to find a second B.I operative for France." Tim could just see the glare beneath Nightrunner's mask.

"Second?" Tim regretted answering the question as soon as Bilal said that one word.

"Think of it as like the French version of Robin."

"I don't like it."

"Too bad, it's not up for discussion."

"Batman chose me to do this himself I think I know I what's best for France and a second hero isn't." Nightrunner was too much like Bruce.

"Batman sent me here so HE feels this IS best." Tim had experience with these kinds of debates "so either help or leave me the Hell alone."

For a long time the two heroes just stood there staring at each other.

"What do you need me to do?" Tim relaxed hearing Nightrunner to agree to help.

"Well truth is I found a guy already."

"So then what do you want me to do?"

Tim sighed this wasn't worth the allowance Bruce paid him "i need you to help me re-find him."

"Excuse me?"

Tim cringed as he told The French vigilante of how he met the mysterious figure in the alley.

"…so that's what happened." Tim finished still awaiting a response.

Again the two just stood there not saying a word… until Nightrunner burst out into laughter.

"It's not funny." Tim growled out "Those thugs weren't normal."

"Guess the criminals here are a bit tougher than what you're used to huh birdie?" Nightrunner quipped slowly regaining his composure. "So you don't have any idea where this guy is?"

Tim revealed the pipe from under his cloak, the same one that his guy used to beat those punks senseless.

"No but I have a clue. This is what he used to knock out the thugs." Tossing it over to his French cohort he continued his analysis "see the rust? It has some lead particles in the rust that could only have come from a metal working and plant my computer is working a list of all of the plants in the area the man appeared in. " Nightrunner nodded in understanding while he also examined the pipe that was in his hand.

"Did you check it for finger prints?"

Tim wanted to punch Bilal for asking such an obvious question. He was a master detective second only to Bruce Wayne the Batman. Perhaps that sounded arrogant but hey it's not like he was lying. Batman himself had even admitted how much Tim's skill had rivaled his own.

"I found a partial but that's all once the list is done I'll test that as well."

Nightrunner tossed back the pipe and awaited the rest of the debriefing.

"From the sound of his voice and his build I'd say he's around nineteen or in his early twenties, about 5'1", not very muscular but has EXTENSIVE training in both martial arts and parkour. So be on the lookout for anyone who fits that kind of description."

"Do you know how many free runners there are in Paris?" Nightrunner sighed letting his hand palm his face.

Tim wasn't really in the mood for too much more of this conversation every second he wasted speaking with Nightrunner was another second he lost in finding the guy who saved him.

"It's all we have to go on."

Tim took out a small comm link and handed it to Nightrunner.

"Keep in communication with this."

Nightrunner slipped it into his utility belt and hopped off the Water tower.

"Well the game is afoot." Tim mumbled before doing the same.

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THE FEED BACK IN ORDER TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS!**


	4. GOTCHA!

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!  
>RED ROBIN TALON IN A HAYSTACK <strong>

**CHAPTER FOUR  
>GOTCHA! <strong>

It had taken another three days of searching and checking out all the possible places that the lead particles on the pipe could have come from but finally Red Robin and Nightrunner had pinned down where they're mystery man could be.

The La Bose (A/N: not sure if that's real French) metal working factory.

Tim should have checked here first it was only about twelve blocks from where he had first met the sly bastard and it hadn't been used in years.

If they're guess about him using the factory as a base then they would definitely find him there.

"This is it." Tim said letting his glider cape go limp and landing with a soft thud next to Nightrunner.

"Great now let's find him and get the Hell out of hear." The other Crime fighter growled.

Tim knew that he was still unhappy about having to share the streets with another hero but Tim didn't care. Batman told him to find another operative and he'll be damned if he let this guy slip away from him.

Slowly they moved a tin sheet from a broken up window and entered the building.

"This better be where this son of a bitch is hiding Red Robin."

"Just look around for evidence of this place being lived in."

The two broke apart searching the entire structure Tim even went as far as to search the rafters for any signs of parkour training and many boot marks were found "I found something!" he called down to the free runner who was up there in a matter of seconds without the aid of a grappling hook which admittedly made Tim feel a bit jealous.

"Someone other than me" he gestured to his combat boots which had a bird shaped groove instead of the normal shaped ones "has been up here."

"And I found these" Nightrunner took out a PSP and candy wrappers "They were over there someone made a little living area by those metal melting machines, seems safe don't it?" he sarcastically scoffed.

"Looks like…"

Red Robin's sentence was cut off by a body smashing into him knocking him off the rafter.

"RED ROBIN!" Nightrunner shouted before facing their opponent who was wearing a baggy sweatshirt vest and a hood that covered his face.

"Get out of my home." He ordered and attacked Nightrunner but to no avail as he was already on the move.

"Gotta catch me first." He taunted.

Tim stood up holding his back, due to the fall he had taken, and was automatically enthralled by the Nightrunner and the mystery man in almost a free running competition with battle thrown into the mix. Both men were hurdling over boxes and machines while throwing flying kicks and punches at each other, finally after what seemed like forever Tim was able to move his body and threw a disk at the mystery man.

With Nightrunner distracting him the disk landed right in the ribcage and the mystery man fell to the hard ground with a thud.

Wasting no time Tim pinned down the man while Nightrunner removed the hood.

Tim looked upon his old rescuer with shock plastered on his face and if Nightrunner's mask didn't cover his whole face you would probably see his shock too.

**BUM BUM BUM! WHAT COULD BE THIS SHOCKING TO OUR YOUNG VIGILANTES? YOU"LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! MUA HA HA!**


	5. Holy

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING **

**HOLY… **

Tim pinned down the body on the ground and felt something strange _is he wearing padding? _He thought as his chest pressed against the man who attacked them for a brief moment.

If only.

When Nightrunner removed the hood covering the unknown free runners face they both  
>gasped as silky brown hair fell down and attractive lips and eyes showed.<p>

The attacker was a girl.

"Get the Hell off me you pervert!" a now feminine voice cried out angrily.

Tim was stumped when he heard her on the rooftop and when she knocked him off the rafter she sounded like a guy but… a girl damn that was a bit of blow to his ego that a girl rescued him from those thugs before.

But he could get over that.

The Robin in him wanted to remove his body from hers as quickly as possible but he wasn't Robin anymore… he was RED robin and this girl was what Batman incorporated needed.

Feeling the sharp pain of the girl's knee in his crotch moving to the side she tried to make a run for it but Nightrunner tackled her, not taking her personal harm into consideration.

"Agh!" the girl cried, Red Robin's disk must have cracked a rib and Nightrunner's tackle had probably broken it.

It was hard to believe that this was the girl that had saved him, an experienced crime fighter, from a pack of thugs.

Nightrunner stood up bringing the girl up with him by the arm looking at her wrists she saw a pair of shining handcuffs that must have placed while they were on the ground. Damn she looked like she was about to kill someone.

"Let go of me!"

"Who are you?" Nightrunner growled venomously, he was obviously still against the new hero thing but Batman wanted this to happen and Nightrunner would follow Batman to Hell and back.

"My name is Sasha Bianca. Now let go of me!"

"Nightrunner" Tim looked at him "Let her go; we're here to talk not to fight."

Taking a moment to make his decision he finally took the cuffs off of Sasha and she rubbed her wrists realizing that it would be futile to run with a cracked rib.

"Why are you two here?" she asked less loudly but still angrily.

"Not too long ago you saved me from a pack of muggers."

"Yeah I remember."

"I was sent here by the Batman to recruit a new France operative of 'Batman Incorporated' I think you may be who I am looking for." Her eyes went wide after he said that.

"…you mean like a superhero?"

"Yes."

Sasha just stood there blinking her eyes as if something was lodged in them.

"I… don't know"

Tim wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers he needed someone with courage; she displayed that when she saved him AND when she took him and Nightrunner on.

"It's okay..." Tim took a look at the hand that was clutching the left side of her ribs.

"An answer isn't needed right away."

"It isn't?" Nightrunner jumped in Tim just glared at him.

"No it isn't." he answered and looked back to Sasha who was obviously confused "First we need to get you to a doctor, by the looks of you; you seem to have broken a rib."

"You don't look like a doctor." She said as her eyes flickered to Nightrunner.

"No I'm not but that's all the more reason to see one."

"Fine…" she growled and they exited the factory.

"Wait a minute me and Nightrunner have to change first."

Gesturing to Nightrunner he walked off behind one of the factory's machines.

"Don't you dare move." Nightrunner snarled in her face before he went to follow his colleague.

"what are you doing?" Tim with a tiny makeup kit in hand looked over to Nightrunner.

"Changing my complexion." He casually replied as he applied more of the pale powder to his face "can't have her seeing my real face now can i?" he put down the makeup and placed two colored contacts in his eyes turning them bright green.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Tim handed him a pair of dark sunglasses and a different makeup kit Nightrunner quickly removed his mask and applied it giving him a more tan appearance than Tim.

Thankfully the two of them wore some light street clothes under their uniforms, with the street clothes now in top and the uniforms underneath they went back to the girl and were pleased to find she was still there.

"Alright lets go." The now pale Tim Drake said as all three of them exited the factory.

Once at the hospital the doctor confirmed what Tim had thought: Sasha had a fractured rib.

"Thank you doctor." Tim nodded as he left to pay the medical bill.

As they walked away Sasha, Tim and Bilal took an abrupt turn down an alley to converse in private.

"Thank you for paying the bill." She said sheepishly but sincerely "your welcome but there is something I would like to know." He replied.

"What?" She asked and Bilal looked to Tim expectantly "When you saved me from that gang and I confronted you… you sounded just like a guy… How did you do that?"

Sasha smiled and gave a slight laugh.

"Well ever since I was a child I have had a gift for imitating voices." She answered.

_Christ it's the French, female version of Damian._ Tim thought dumbly. "Useful skill." Sasha nodded at the compliment to her talent

"Okay now regarding our proposition."

"Look you guys seem like nice… well one of you does." She looked at Bilal "But I'm not sure if…"

"It's fine." Tim took a small device from his pocket. "Take this."

"What is it?"

"It's a tracking device, when you make your decision press the button in the center and we will come to your location." He replied. He really needed her to say yes. Tim didn't want to go back to Gotham a failure.

"I'll think about it."

"Can we go now?" Bilal asked. Tim nodded and with a nod of his head towards Sasha they left.

Standing alone in the alley Sasha looked at the device in her hand.

"Oh screw it." She mumbled with a smile and pressed the little red button. Within moments Bilal and Tim were in front of her.

"I'm in."

**HEY GUYS SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED READ AND REVIEW AND HAPPY THANKSGIVNG!**


	6. Getting Down to Business

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
>RED ROBIN TALON IN A HAYSTACK CHAPTER SIX<strong>

**GETTING DOWN TO BUSINESS**

"Alright Sasha let's take a look."

"Gimme a minute!"

Tim sighed, it had been a week since they had found Sasha, and thankfully none of her ribs were actually broken just bruised so she just needed some rest. But now she was all healed and had her now… altered Talon suit. They were now just waiting for her to try it on for the first time.

"This place really is cool Red Robin." Nightrunner said walking away from the computer distracting Tim from his thoughts.

Since they had found their Talon Tim had gone to work on his next important matter of business in France.

H.Q

Tim found an old warehouse that wasn't being used anymore, so (with Bruce's credit card) he purchased it

The second level was equipped with a full kitchen, Bathroom and Bedrooms Tim couldn't have Talon living in the streets now could he?

(A/N: I'm not sure if Nightrunner has his own headquarters so this is more of a 'team base' kind of deal if he does :p)

"Thanks Nightrunner." Tim said "The computer has a special link to the Batwave network, and a full criminal database of France, courtesy of the French police."

In addition to the bedrooms and bathrooms the lower level of the base was equipped with a large computer, a workout area, armory and a wardrobe filled with their uniforms.

"Alright… I'm ready." The heroes heard from upstairs and looked to the stair case and they're jaws nearly hit the floor.

"Well what do you think?" she said as she cautiously strolled down the stairs in her red and black leather uniform.

She stood their hands covered with red leather gloves on her hips covered in black leather pants. Her shirt was dark red leather that matched the gloves and was the home of a large black "T" stretching across her torso.

Her green eyes were hidden by a red domino mask with blue lenses to hide her eye color. The final features of her uniform were the red combat boots she wore and the black utility belt that housed her gadgets.

"It fits you well." Tim remarked as he and Nightrunner rolled their tongues back into their mouths. When Tim had made the suit for Talon he hadn't taken a female figure into consideration, the suit itself was one size fits all being that it was made from special leather (developed by Wayne Tech) compound that expanded and collapsed according to the wearer's body size and build so all that needed to be tailored was the gender.

"Yeah." Nightrunner chimed in "Y-You look really good."

Tim stifled a laugh.

Seeing the moment appear Sasha placed her right hand on her hip and seductively strutted over to him.

"You think so?"

"i… uh, well…."

Sasha pressed up real close to Nightrunner making him tense up even more. She lifted his mask up to about his nose and brought her lips close to his.

After about twenty seconds she finally whispered "thanks" and backed away from him.

Tim couldn't help but laugh at her tease and the vigilante who brought his mask down to cover the blush appearing on his face.

"Witch." Tim laughed even harder.

"Alright… alright guys" Tim finally got out and walked to the computer.

"Time to get to work."

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Game is Afoot

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING **

**RED ROBIN TALON IN A HAYSTACK CHAPTER SEVEN **

** THE GAME IS AFOOT **

The factory was dark, the ceiling creaked and water dripped from the holes it had gained throughout the years. A tall man with broad shoulders and beefy arms and legs, wearing a black trench coat stepped out, the shadows of the factory concealing his face.

"He has found what he is looking for." Another man said.

"Red Robin?" the man in the trench coat inquired.

"Yes."

"It does not matter, he cannot stop us now."

After that the man in the trench coat handed the other a silver brief case and was given a brown briefcase.

"I suppose not."

"So what is our first order of business?"

Tim turned to the darkly clad Talon patiently awaiting her first order on her new job.

"Well there is no OUR first order of business. I'm heading home to Gotham."

"What?" both Talon and Nightrunner chimed in simultaneously "I thought you were supposed to… I don't know train me!" talon exclaimed.

"That was my understanding." Nightrunner piped up.

Tim let out an exasperated sigh and turned his gaze from the computer to the crime fighter and the protégé. "My job here was to find you Sasha. You are already trained as I have experienced firsthand all you need is someone to buff out the rough spots." Tim turned directly to Nightrunner "someone like Nightrunner."

Nightrunner picked up his attention at that.

Before he could answer Tim put a hand on the masked man's shoulder "You do have what it takes to teach her."

"I'm fine with that." Talon spoke obviously keen on the idea of it just being her and Nightrunner.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving without giving you SOME assistance." And Tim went to the computer picked up too identical case files and handed them to the other two costumed warriors.

"Sasha that night that you saved me before searching around for you I went back and took a blood sample from those punks. I just got the test back from America and it showed they had something rather unsettling in their blood."

"Venom?" Talon said confused.

(A/N: anyone have that "AHA" moment just then?)

"It's a super steroid used by an enemy of mine and Batman's it increases the strength and durability of the person using venom tenfold."

Nightrunner looked up from the file he now grasped "and these punks were on it?"

"Well that's what I can't understand see Bane, the enemy I mentioned before, gets HUGE when he doses himself these guys looked pretty normal size but were just abnormally strong. " Tim nearly cringed as he remembered a time where Bane nearly stepped on his head.

"This also says Bane requires a storage tank for the venom." Nightrunner's statement from the swirly chair that he had occupied While Red Robin was…. Well fine boring him. "Red Robin did these guys have anything like that on them?"

"No."

Nightrunner looked over to talon. They're eyes locked and it looked almost like they were having a mental conversation until Nightrunner finally asked "you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Talon nodded and they both said in unison "slappers."

"Um guys?"

The two French heroes looked over to their American colleague "What the hell are slappers?" he asked while pinching the bridge of his nose.

This time Sasha took the lead in the briefing "Slappers are patches that hold Narcotics and steroids inside." Tim noticed Nightrunner's attention was completely glued to Talon as Tim activated what Bruce called detective mode in the lenses of his cowl he could see through Nightrunner's eye lenses and noticed his eyes were trained on certain spots on Sasha.

"Basically the slappers kind of…. Phase or work into the skin sending whatever is in them into the user's system."

"That seem right Nightrunner?" Tim inquired and Nightrunner didn't break his attention from Talon. "Nightrunner?"

"What? What's going on?"

"Is Sasha right about what the slappers are?" Nightrunner perked up a bit so he could hide what he was doing.

"Uh, yeah right on the dot." And he buried his face into the folder he held.

"Alright, well enough screwing with Nightrunner. I have a flight to Gotham to catch."

"Do you really have to go?" Sasha asked pleadingly "I'm sorry Sasha but I need to go home. You and Nightrunner will be fine without me."

Sasha still looked upset at Red Robin's leaving but Tim wanted to go home, he had spent enough time here in Paris when he was searching for Bruce, and now Bruce was back and Bruce is now the only piece of family that Tim has left.

He needs to do something he hasn't been able to.

Spend some time with Bruce.

That was the real reason that Tim didn't want to come here to Paris in the first place, he hasn't had any time with Bruce lately but that was about to change.

_Beep,beep. _

"Now what?" Tim growled as he answered a video message from the batcave and saw Batman's face on the large computer screen.

"Red Robin."

"Hey Batman what's up?" Tim asked hoping he would be wrong about what his mentor was about to tell him.

"I read the results of the blood tests you took from those gangbangers. I saw the venom in their systems." Bruce slowly stated as he was about to get to the point of his call.

"Yeah so?"

"So if there's venom in France then Bane, or a distributor of his venom, is Probably in France as well."

"And?"

"And I need you to stay in France until you either apprehend Bane or his supplier and his confiscate his venom supply."

"but.."

"No buts. You know how dangerous Bane and his drug are, I'm too busy in Gotham to come over there and do it myself so I need you to. Understand?"

Tim took a deep breath "Yes sir." He growled

"Good." The white eyes of Batman's cowl moved over to where Sasha was standing in awe that even though it was on the computer monitor she was looking at the legendary Batman, Dark Knight of Gotham.

"Is that talon?" he asked in his gravelly voice "Yes Batman that's her."

It took a few minutes but Batman finally answered "Welcome to the team kid."

And with that Batman vanished from the monitor and all that was visible was 'call ended.'

It was silent for a few minutes Tim had to take in the fact that he had to stay in France for God knows how much longer and Sasha was in shock of Batman's acknowledgement and acceptance of her.

"well." Tim said after carefully thinking "looks like I'm staying."

**WELL GUYS I HOPED YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG JACKDAW AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO IS READING THIS (I DON'T KNOW IF YOUR READING WITHOUT REVIEWS, SO IF ANYONE WANTS A SHOUT OUT LIKE MY BUDDY KING JACKDAW AZRAEL THEN…. REVIEW!)**


	8. Author's note

**AUTHOR"S NOTE **

**I would like to apologize for the mess up on Jackdaw King Azrael. I am truly sorry friend.**


	9. Day 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING **

**RED ROBIN TALON IN A HAYSTACK **

** Day 2**

Tim sat alone in his hotel room with the lights dimmed. He was depressed to say the least.

Lately things just didn't seem to go his way. First he loses his dad, then his step mom gets… ill (A/N: I'm not sure what's wrong with her exactly.) then when Bruce adopts him and everything is going great Damian comes along **and** he loses Bruce.

And now that he has Bruce back he's stuck halfway around the world from him.

"Oh yeah let's not forget that my girlfriend was killed and everyone that I work with thought I was crazy because I KNEW Bruce was alive." Tim growled angrily under his breath.

"There's also the fact that my girlfriend died, came back to life and doesn't want anything to do with me…. And now I'm talking to myself." It was official; this assignment was driving him insane.

Well there was no use in just standing around complaining, it was finally dark and time to get to work. This venom supplier wasn't going to catch itself.

So Tim locked away his case files in his suitcase, suited up and leapt to the closest building.

Nightrunner and Talon were the only ones in the warehouse; Nightrunner was working silently at the computer his mask was cast aside, He decided if they were going to work together they might as well trust each other, while Talon was practicing her martial arts.

Nightrunner, being bored as hell, looked over to where she was practicing.

"Your form is off." He critiqued in a stoic voice. Talon stopped in mid-kick and looked at him a playful smile was on her face.

"Really? Well how about you come over here and show me how it's done big man."

Nightrunner smiled back under his mask "Okay." And walked over to the training mat, they both bowed in respect to each other and took a fighting stance.

Talon took the first move springing into action with a sot roundhouse kick, Nightrunner shifted to the side and countered with a light punch to her ribs. However talon wasn't going to let him take the advantage as she followed with a back kick knocking Nightrunner onto his back.

Before he could get up, Talon had Nightrunner's arms pinned down and Talon was on top of him. Not quite in the way he wanted but it was good enough.

"Give up?" she asked smirking.

"Never." He said before using his strength and weight to reverse their roles. Now it was Nightrunner who had her pinned.

"Give up?" he mimicked her words however this time there was no shift in dominance as Talon was unable to remove his larger body from hers. Of course she really didn't WANT him off.

It took a few minutes for them to truly realize their position: alone in a warehouse, both in good physical condition… and alone.

"So do you submit?" he re worded his previous sentence only softer this time, hoping she would catch the meaning.

"I submit." She replied. And with that Nightrunner leaned his head forward and his lips touched hers igniting sparks in their bodies. It got more heated as they continued, in a few moments they were on their side going more rapidly.

Nightrunner was working his hands around Talon's body; she had her hands placed firmly on his head and his back.

"Ahem."

The heated pair of crime fighters stopped quickly looking over to the warehouse entrance and saw Red Robin standing there with a half-smile pasted on his face.

"Am I interrupting something?" he said teasing them. Instantly both Nightrunner and Talon were on their feet, Talon was blushing and Nightrunner was rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment.

Tim just laughed and walked over to the computer.

"Alright guys I got us some leads on the _Venom Slappers case._" With the rapid click of a few buttons Nightrunner's work was minimized and new information was brought up.

"Alright. This is what we know so far." He opened a window on the screen showing pictures of unconscious thugs, two DNA strands and a mug shot of Bane.

"Here we have Bane and a strand of his venom infected DNA as we know Bane has been using venom for years." He pointed to a DNA strand which was more puffy and larger than the other one, on the left side of the screen under Bane's mug shot "Bane's DNA as you can see has been severely altered by the chemical where the other." He pointed to a smaller one that had small puffs on the side "is only partially altered."

Nightrunner was slightly confused by this "why is there such a difference?"

"It's due to the many years of use that Bane's DNA has been so altered. Now the reason the other one is pretty much normal besides a few growths you could call them on the side is because it's from the gangbangers Talon took down. They haven't been using it as long so they're DNA isn't as altered." Tim paused to take a breath after his long speech.

"So why are we seeing this Red Robin?" Talon asked

_Ah newbies _Tim fondly thought to himself he remembered when he was new and unseasoned he even went back to the first time he fought Bane… that was unpleasant. But that time was over for him and now it's time for Sasha to learn and grow as a crime fighter and truly become Talon, just as he has become Red Robin, Dick has become Nightwing and Bruce became Batman.

"Well Talon, you see although the DNA from those gang members isn't as altered as Bane's we noticed that the venom they were on is a much higher potency, Which, confirmed by tests on animal DNA, can cause cell reduction and then death."

"So how are they getting such a high grade of the drug?"

"Well before I came here I had a chat with a local police snitch." Tim uploaded a picture of an abandoned looking factory "he said that some new producers were rumored to have moved into this, the old _le seined_ chemical factory."

"Well that seems just too obvious." Nightrunner was the first to make the comment they were all (except for Talon because of lack of experience) thinking.

"I know but it's our only location lead so far. We have to check it out."

Both nodded in agreement and Tim directed his attention to Sasha "you ready for your first field mission newbie?"

Sasha stood up straight and placed her mask on her face.

"Let's do this." She responded, confidence in her voice.

"Nightrunner?" Bilal put his own mask on and nodded.

"Then let's go. But first I have a little surprise for the two of you." Tim walked away to the far wall of the base, Nightrunner and Talon looked his way confused.

Tim placed his hand on the wall and it almost immediately flew upward revealing a corridor that the two had never seen before.

"Follow me." He said and walked in the corridor. Hesitantly both French crime fighters followed after him.

"what is this?" Talon asked looking around "Spare corridor." Tim replied.

"well why didn't you tell us it was here?" Nightrunner asked.

That hurt, it made Tim feel like Bruce when he first started out, it made him feel secretive.

"I just wanted to wait till the right time." Tim defended himself.

"And now's the right time?" Talon asked.

"Yes." He told her as they finally got to the end of the corridor revealing a garage area that neither Nightrunner nor Talon had been to before. The sides of the garage were littered with large and small tool boxes and gas tanks and in the middle of the garage sat a large tarp obviously hiding Tim's surprise.

"Welcome my friends to your new team garage." Tim said waving his hands around. "In this garage you have all the essentials for the hero on go." He continued while the others looked around "gas pumps, tools, spare engines and…"he stopped his sentence short and walked over to the tarp Nightrunner and Talon's attention was now to him.

Tim pulled away the tarp revealing two motorcycles and an ATV. "Your new rides." He said as Nightrunner let out a gasp and barreled over to the vehicle.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed running his hands over the machine. After a few moments Tim pulled him away from the ATV "Careful bub Talon's gonna get jealous." Nightrunner's eyes were still glued to the vehicle.

"These are part of the Bat family's new 'cruiser initiative'." Tim stated as Talon gave Nightrunner a slap on the back of his head "basically we're making sure all our operatives had ready to go, battle capable vehicles."

"Wait… battle capable?"

"yup." Tim pressed a button on the ATV and the sides sprouted two dual Gatling guns. Sasha and Nightrunner looked at the guns amazed "Talon close your mouth sweetie you'll catch flies." She closed her mouth.

"The guns are. 55 caliber and fire 3 rubber bullets per second each, non-lethal AND they get the job done."

Talon still looked stupefied and Nightrunner looked like if he didn't ride it in a few moments he would faint.

"We'll be using these to reach our destination, since the chem factory is a little too far for rooftops. So… ready to ride?"

Nightrunner jumped onto the ATV and happily said one thing to his colleagues.

"Oh hell yeah."

The dark streets of Paris were nearly empty when the sounds of running engines filled the air.

Nightrunner, Talon and Red Robin zoomed past buildings and around street corners pushing their vehicles to the max.

"WooHoo!" was the sound that was commonly being heard from Nightrunner who was at the head of the three. Red Robin matched his speed and took a second to look his way.

"So does this beat free running?" he shouted over the engine

"Any day!" Nightrunner Shouted back at Tim his lips stretching a smile visible under his mask.

Tim looked behind him and noticed that Talon was still at the back of the group.

"You alright back there!"

"Yeah!" Talon replied "Just getting the feel for this thing!"

Within an hour and a half of riding and Nightrunner almost crashing on the express way the three heroes were within 20 feet of the factory. Parking their bikes and activating the anti- thief armor they advanced.

Red Robin advanced on the ground while Nightrunner & Talon took the roof.

Pressing his body up to a wall next to a broken window, Red Robin heard footsteps he saw the tip of an assault rifle peer out of the window and then go back in. waiting a few seconds Tim spoke into his communicator.

"Nightrunner, Talon." He whispered.

"_What's up Red Robin?"_ Nightrunner whispered back.

"Someone is definitely here I just saw a gun stick out of a window."

"_Want us to advance?" _

"Yeah but don't make yourself known until I say so."

"_Copy." _

Red Robin and Nightrunner ended the conversation and with that Tim poked his head in through the window. He saw there was only one armed man in the room Tim was looking into but there was a table full of money, the man was looking out of a second window away from the table.

Red Robin quietly jumped into the room and before the guard noticed him he had his arm round the guard's neck, hand covering his mouth and applying pressure until the man was unconscious.

If the rest of the guards were like this one this should be easy.

But then again nothing is ever easy in the Bat family's life.

**WELL MY FRIENDS HERE IT IS! I MADE IT EXTRA LONG SINCE IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. AND BEFORE I FORGET I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO JULIETTE KAVANAGH FOR BEING THE ONLY ONE, EXCEPT FOR MY MAN JACKDAW KING AZRAEL, TO REVIEW. THANKS GUYS I DO IT ALL FOR YOU. **


	10. the field

**RED ROBIN TALON IN A HAYSTACK **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing the only thing I own in my OC Sasha, not the Talon persona, but Sasha is mine. **

** THE FIELD **

Tim stalked through the factory after a few minutes and taking out a few more armed men he came into what looked like the main experimentation room.

But it was empty.

"The Hell?" he couldn't believe his eyes the whole room which had enough space to hold analyzers, synthesizers and electron microscopes… was empty.

Tim pressed the 'talk' button on his communicator.

"Red Robin to Nightrunner and Talon…"

"_We're here, what's up?" _

"This place is empty."

"_What are you talking about? If it's empty then why are there so many guards here?" _

"I don't know but something isn't right I th- -"

Nightrunner's eyes widened as Tim was unexpectedly cut off.

"Red Robin? ... TIM! Are you there?" there was no reply.

"Nightrunner?" Talon asked slightly scared. So far she like Tim she didn't want him to get hurt, especially not on her first mission.

Nightrunner looked at her a mix of emotions including fear; worry and sympathy for his young friend were going through his head.

"Tim will be fine we the com link probably just died." Said the hopeful crime fighter, of course he didn't know if Tim was alive or not and he was certain that Talon knew that too.

"ohhhh…." Tim woke up with a splitting headache. From what he could remember someone hit him over the head with a crowbar or a wrecking ball would be more fitting with the headache he had.

After a few minutes of searing pain Tim's head cleared enough for him to see where he was.

The room was dark; it was some kind of testing room, dark and creepy. He was strapped down to some kind of hospital bed.

"Awake child?" a man's deep voice came from the shadows.

"Who are you?" the man only laughed in reply "show yourself coward!"

"I could call you the same thing child; after all you do hide behind a mask."

And with that Tim felt a hand go to the part of the cowl that opened for his mouth, rough, calloused fingers griped the cowl strongly and ripped the upper part of his mask off.

And so instead of Red Robin Tim Drake-Wayne the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne stood before the unknown villain who had so easily captured him.

"No…" he whispered involuntarily he wished it wasn't so but he was exposed. Or at least he thought he was.

For now his captor revealed himself to Tim and even though he fought hard to keep it down a small trace of fear crept into his heart and probably his eyes.

"Bane…"

**GUYS IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG AND THAT THIS CHAPTER PROBABLY DOESN'T LIVE UP TO EXPECTATIONS. I PROMISE YOU WILL GET A BETTER CHAPTER NEXT TIME. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Red Robin talon in a haystack 10 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Night Runner was silent. He didn't know what to do, Tim had gone dark and without any warning. The only sound was a small grunt which he knew meant nothing good was happening.

"Night Runner?" Talon asked, slight worry in her voice. He gave her no answer.

"Night Runner?" she repeated.

"Talon, Red Robin has gone dark, reason unknown." He replied melancholy. This made Talon's heart sink.

Night runner was worried too but he couldn't show it this was Talon's first mission and the absolute worst thing that could happen was happening.

_This is the absolute worst thing that could happen and it's happening _Tim thought as he looked at the Hispanic hulk in front of him that was holding the top of his mask.

"Hello my young friend." Bane grinned lopsidedly. Tim had to calm down, it was okay Bane already knew that Bruce Wayne was Batman…so he had to know who he was right?

He couldn't worry about that right now. he needed to concentrate on getting free.

Bane dropped the ripped piece of latex to the floor. "I must say I was… surprised when I heard Red Robin was in France." Tim slipped out a small knife concealed in his glove and began to cut his bonds _keep talking big boy _he thought to himself.

"I'm just glad that it was not the Batman or we might have been in some trouble."

"We?" so there was someone else in on this. Tim knew it; Bane was smart but something like this? The factory, the machines and all the chemicals... that took more money than Bane had. Now if only he could get a name.

"I never thought that the big bad Bane would be taking orders from someone else." Bane laughed at the costumed crusader. "Make no mistake, my friend I take orders from no one. Think of it as more of a …profitable alliance."

Okay so maybe Tim wasn't the best at mind games. That was a pretty weak one too. Alright so if he couldn't trick the name out of Bane then maybe he could beat it out of him once he got his friggen hand free!

He could feel one of the straps begin to break and within a few minutes he had broken through completely regaining the use of his right arm. Thankfully bane had turned his back in order to get something from a tray behind him. Tim quickly undid the straps on his left arm and then his legs.

He saw his advantage and leaped at Bane, of course the old bat- family luck kicked in. Bane turned around at the last second and a huge left forearm smashed into Tim's face sending him flying into a wall.

"Silly little man." Bane smirked as he stalked over to where Tim staggered to his feet.

_Damn._

"Do you really think I would be content to just keep you hostage?"

_Damn! _

"I once broke the bat…now I will break the bird."

_Mother ! #$! !_

Nightrunner and Talon repelled down into the warehouse.

They knew that they couldn't just leave Tim here. Nightrunner figured- well hoped- that Tim had just slipped on a flight of stairs and hit his head. Yeah he knew that was unlikely but it was a better idea than the alternative.

"Nightrunner what if he's d-"She didn't finish her sentence. Mainly because Nightrunner sent a chilling glare her way that practically screamed_ don't even go there. _ A bright red appeared on her face that rivaled her costume's coloring and she figured it was best to just shut up.

It didn't take long for them to see Tim was right about the security in the factory. There was none. Or rather it looked like it. Talon became slightly more confident at this discovery and started to stray from Nightrunner slightly. She figured that if she kept on guard that whoever took Tim wouldn't be able to get to her.

Damn rookies.

Talon took a step into one of the larger rooms in the building. It looked like it was the main storage part of the warehouse seeing as it connected to a loading dock. She took a look around and saw a bunch of crates.

She sighed "Well this is starting to get boring." She felt bad saying that. Tim was missing and they had no idea why. It was just that Talon had expected more fighting on her first mission and less sneaking around.

She wished there was someone to fight.

Turning around she would soon realize that she was about to get her wish as unknown to her the laser sight of a sniper rifle danced on her back.

"Get Down!"

Nightrunner slammed into Talon just in time to dodge a bullet aimed for her.

"Damn!" she called out as at least twenty other gunmen popped out of the crates in the room. So much for no security huh?

The two costumed heroes took cover behind another row of crates. As bullets tore through the wood slappers started falling out.

"Well at least we know we got the right place." Nightrunner joked. Talon looked at him like he was crazy. How could he be joking?

Nightrunner reached into his utility belt and pulled out a handful of small silver balls.

"It occurs to me that we didn't teach you something."

"And what the Hell would that be smart ass?"

Nightrunner threw the silver balls into the crowd of gunmen. A few seconds later the room was covered in smoke. Coughing sounds could be heard from the gunmen and Nightrunner sprang to his feet.

"Theatricality and its advantages." And without warning he ran into the smoke. The sound of punching heard.

Talon stood up "Oh no way are you getting all the fun." and followed him in.

This was bad.

Bane was too strong. Tim had the upper hand for a moment and then the bastard had turned on his venom.

Right now he looked like Superman crossed with I-con and a whole lot scarier.

"Come child I grow tired of this."

"Then take a ! #$%^& nap!" Tim shouted as he threw a trio of discs at Bane hoping to hit his venom tube. He merely batted them away like they were tennis balls.

"The bats and they're toys."

"then how about we put the toys away?"

Tim pulled out his retractable bo-staff and charged Bane; he leaped over him and twisted away from the meaty hands that went to grab him. Tim landed gracefully behind Bane and opened up the hidden blade in staff.

He meant to cut the tube with it but Bane turned, again, at the last minute and the reinforced blade gave him a small nick on his side, like a needle rather than a knife.

"oh come on!" he yelled as he backed away from Bane as he tried to grab him again. This time it was his cape that proved to be his weakness as bane grabbed a hold of it and threw him as hard as he could.

_This is gonna hurt!_

Nightrunner and Talon panted heavily as the smoke cleared.

About half of the gunmen were now unconscious on the ground.

Talon worked her arm in a windmill like motion. "Well… that was fun." She smirked as she peered over to Nightrunner expecting him to make some stupid remark. Instead she noticed him wince as he put his hand to his leg.

That was when she noticed it; on his right leg just above his knee was a red stain.

He had been shot.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" she asked as she examined his wound.

"Y-Yeah just a flesh wound…" he mumbled, grabbing a bandage from his utility belt and wrapped it around his leg. "We got to find Red Robin."

As if a prayer from some cruel force was answered Red Robin came crashing in through the left wall.

"Well speak of the Devil I suppose." Talon quipped as her and Nightrunner made their way over to the red and black heap on the ground.

Tim got up to his hands and knees. He felt his ribs and popped one back into place. "Looks like you had some fun." Talon and Nightrunner helped him onto his feet.

"Guys we have a problem."

"Well the night is just full of problems isn't it?" Tim just glared his left arm hanging limply, he must have dislocated it "No I mean we have BIG problem. Bane is here."

The others froze as a deep Spanish voice came from the hole in the wall that Tim was just shot through "Even more children, does the Batman not think me enough of a threat to fight himself?"

Normally one of the Dark Knight's cohorts would make a quip or a joke or throw an insult his way. But it didn't seem like anyone was in a joking mood as the Hulkish figure stalked toward them.

"Let us finish this."

**Well I hope this chapter was good enough for everyone. Sorry it has been a while. So please Review!**


	12. Endgame

**Red Robin Talon in a Haystack chapter 11 **

**Disclaimer I own nothing!**

Bane charged at the young heroes, Talon jumped out of the way easily but Nightrunner and Robin barley missed his huge frame bulldozing them.

Tim was having a hard time standing and his arm hurt like hell while Nightrunner's leg was slowly starting to numb.

"We need to get out of here!" Tim yelled to the others, there was no way they could take Bane like this. Talon ran to the two. "We can't just run!"

Tim took out a grappling hook from his belt. "Think of it as a tactical retreat." He tried to pull the trigger but was stopped as Bane charged at them again. Nightrunner stuck close to Tim, limping as fast as he could.

There was only one way to stop Bane. Tim said they needed to cut his venom supply. That might be easier said than done.

Nightrunner pulled Tim behind some crates. Meanwhile Bane had turned his attention to Talon. She was the only one who wasn't hurt, and so for the time being she was a good distraction.

"Tim I need you to stay here."

He heard a pop and a gasp of pain from where the former boy wonder kneeled. He then saw Tim turning his shoulder in a windmill like motion. "No way."

Tim stood up and pulled out his Grappling gun again.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Nightrunner smiled under his mask and tightened the cloth around his leg "Hell yes."

Tim shot his grappling hook over into an above rafter and swung into Bane he went to grab the tube but was grabbed himself at his midsection. Tim screamed in pain as Bane squeezed him like an orange breaking through his body armor.

"Red Robin!" Talon yelled seeing a dark figure in the shadows limping behind bane.

_I get it…_

Realizing the plan Talon fired her own grappling hook at Bane wrapping around his neck she retracted the cable so that she was pulled toward him.

Talon slammed her fist into Bane's head feeling a few bones break as she did.

"Stupid Child!" Bane screamed as he grabbed Talon the same way he did Tim.

Bane sneered not noticing the same figure creeping behind him.

"You are nothing! I am Bane!" the figure still creeped up getting closer revealing himself to be Nightrunner (A/N: Shocker) he pulled out a batarang.

"I am the man who broke the bat! And I will break you." He began to squeeze harder and the two screamed just then Nightrunner summoned as much strength from his legs as he could and jumped onto Bane's back.

He slashed at the tube giving Bane his venom supply cutting a huge slit in it. "Not on My watch." He said as he slid to the ground and allowed his injured leg to take a break and collapsed.

Nightrunner watched as the venom poured out of the tube and Bane's muscles shrank. Tim and Talon fell onto the ground with a thump followed by Bane dropping to his knees. "No! No!" he cried out "Bane cannot be stopped by children!" Talon got up to her feet and grabbed her now retracted Grappling hook.

"Well guess what…" she panted and pointed it at Bane's head. "You just did, bitch." She squeezed the trigger firing the hook into Bane's face. Bane fell backwards, blood flying out of his nose where the hook crashed.

Talon's legs quivered and soon she fell backwards just like Bane did slipping into unconsciousness.

Sasha woke up and felt a searing pain in her abdomen. She looked around and saw that she was in her and Nightrunner's headquarters.

Bilal was asleep next to her sitting in a wheelchair a book resting on his chest.

Tim came in, he was in a wheel chair too but also had his arm in a sling. He had definitely taken the worst of Bane's attack.

"Hey look who's awake. Morning, sleeping beauty." He smiled to her as she painfully sat up.

Sasha smiled even though her entire upper body felt like it had been hit by a bus. "How long have I been out?" she asked weakly. Tim took a look at his watch and thought for a few minutes "About twenty six hours." He said casually "at least that's how long it's been since I woke up." Sasha went wide eyed. She had never been out for that long after a fight.

This was the reality of being a crime fighter.

"How did we- -

"Bilal was able to carry us to the bikes and use the autopilot."

Sasha looked at the sleeping free runner next to her. How he was able to do that was beyond her. "Well at least Bane is in custody." She smiled to herself.

Tim's expression fell and a gruff voice came from the doorway he came from "Bane escaped custody a few hours ago." And outstepped the Dark Knight Sasha couldn't believe it. She was actually in the same room, breathing the same air as Batman. Tim quickly explained to her that Bilal was able to call send a distress to Batman before passing out. Miraculously he arrived by Bat-plane and was able to treat them.

_That was one Hell of a miracle. _She thought.

Then it hit her "What do you mean Bane escaped?" she was sure she knocked him out. The caped crusader looked at her "we're not sure yet, he was on his way to prison the lights in the car went out and that's all we know." Batman growled. He wasn't mad at her just mad that someone like Bane was still free.

"There's more bad news." Tim said adjusting his sling. What could possibly go wrong now?

"The venom slappers in the crates at the warehouse…" he started "Yeah?" Tim paused he didn't know how to really say it to a newbie that just got put through the ringer.

"They disappeared shortly after Bane did." He muttered but Sasha heard it clear as crystal and jumped off her examining table like a shot "What?" she shouted waking up Bilal

She then sat back down as she felt her legs wobble.

"Grab the flagpole!" Nightrunner said apparently being waken up from a free run dream. "Oh… Sasha how are you feeling?" he snapped out of his haze and turned all his attention onto the pretty girl on the table.

Sasha smiled warmly and, straining, she put her hand on his face lightly "I'm fine Bilal, rest." And that's what he did, with tired eyes he fell back asleep. Even though Tim didn't know what he was so sleepy for, he was the one that got put through a wall.

However Sasha just continued to smile but it soon fell "What about Bane's accomplice?" she asked the Dark Knight and his former sidekick "we found some files in in the warehouse before the slappers disappeared." Batman began "after reviewing them I found out that Bane was working for one of John Dagget's subsidiaries here in France."

"Dagget…blast from the past."

"we're going to have to go after him you know." Sasha said trying to get up, Batman merely made her sit back down "we'll do that later. You kids have earned a break."

Sasha protested at first but lay back down, she was finally starting to feel weak and her eyes start to close. She saw batman start to leave out of the corner of her eye and before drifting off heard his gruff voice say to Tim.

"She is going to fit in well."

She went to sleep with a smile on her face. Realizing just how lucky she was that she was the one who saved Tim that one night in the alley.

End 

**Well guys I hope that was good. I'm thinking of doing a sequel but I'm not sure yet. Hope you liked the ending and thanks for reading!**


End file.
